Robo-cifica
by alucard31
Summary: The title tells it all. R&R. Rated T for death, blood, violence and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUYS IM BACK ON FANFICTION WITH MY STORY "ROBOCIFICA". WHAT A STRANGE NAME RIGHT? WELL READ AND FIND OUT WHY IT IS CALLED LIKE THAT (NO CLUES). ENJOY! :)**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**CHAPTER 1: THE START**

"PACIFICA, MOVE!" yelled Dipper at Pacifica.

She stood still in the middle of a gunfire, or shooting. BANG BANG BANG RATTTAAAATTATATATA the gunshots were heard all over the place.

How did they get into this? Well, i'll make it a short resume.

Pacifica and Dipper were on a date when some people kidnapped her and left Dipper badly hurt. Dipper, Mabel, and the Gravity Falls police (Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland) went to rescue her. They found her on an abandoned farm. The kidnappers and the police began a gunfire, and Pacifica is in the middle of it.

When,

one of the kidnappers started a rain of bullets over Pacifica. He didn't stop till one cop put him down. Pacifica fell to the ground.

"PACIFICA!" yelled Dipper and ran towards her as the gunfire stopped.

Pacifica yelped in pain.

"D-dipp-per, i-im sorr-y, I-i shoud-dnt le-et you co-ome" she murmured. Everyone came over to her.

"No, I am not leaving you like that!" he said looking for something, pondering.

"I-i love y-you" she murmured.

"I love you too." said Dipper defeated. He leaned to her and kissed he in the lips. Pacifica slowly closed her eyes.

"No, PACIFICA!" yeled Dipper and started crying.

"Let's go, I think we need to go to the hospital." said Mabel. They left with Pacifica's body.

SOME DAYS LATER

"And that's the only way to get her back."

"Well, if that's what we have to do, then let's do it."

The Northwest were with one of their scientist friend named John. John told them there was a way to revive Pacifica.

And that only way was to put her robotic parts all over her body.

"Hope it works."

"Here goes nothing."

Review

Follow

Favorite


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH THIS STORY WHICH I LEFT INCOMPLETE SO HERE IT IS AGAIN SO R&amp;R AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PROLOUGUE: I DON'T OWN GRAVIT FALLS**

**CHAPTER 2: NEW PACIFICA**

Pacifica opened he eyes. Everything was blurry though she could see.

She then remembered what happened to her, as her brain wasn't damaged.

"Where am I?" She thought.

Then she tried to move but felt a bit heavy. She then looked to her arm. It was not human.

But robotic.

Pacifica gasped and used her other hand, which was still normal, to touch her other robotic arm.

She touched it and it felt grasp. She then knew she wasn't dead either dreaming.

"Dipper" the word escaped her mouth.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from somewhere near her. She looked around hut didn't see anyone around.

"Pacifica, dear, you're alive!" said a voice Pacifica recognized as her mother, Shelby Northwest.

She walked towards her and hugged her tight.

"What-what happened to me?" she asked her.

"You're going to be alright, I promise that thi is just temporary." her mother replied.

MYSTERY S'HACK, 5:23 PM

A tear escaped Dipper's right eye. It has been 1 week since some people killed Pacifica.

"Pacifica" another tear escaped her left eye as he remembered his beloved girlfriend.

He then heard footsteps and then the door's crack. Mabel came in with some food.

"Hey dip" she said "are you OK?"

"Y-yeah" he lied which really didn't sound convincing for Mabel. She has become mature since last year.

"You don't sound convincing," said Mabel with a tone of concern, "Tell me Dipper. Is it because of Pacifica?"

Dipper silently nodded.

Mabel sat beside her brother. She patted him on the back three times. Dipper lay his head on her shoulder. He sobbed.

"Don't worry bro, it's ok." said Mabel.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside the door of their room. Just one second later the door was opened and Stanford Pines walked in.

"Kids, I got news from the Northwests," he started, "It's about Pacifica."

**END OF CHAPTER. SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :D**

**BYE GUYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**CHAPTER 3 WILL BE POSTED ON 2/1/2015**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**ALUCARD31**


End file.
